You Can Keep Your Hat On
by skittellgirl
Summary: A plot bunny bit and wouldn't let go. From the Date series. A little Christmas smut.


Title: You Can Leave Your Hat On

Summary: A little Christmas smut- a plot bunny bit and wouldn't let go. From the "Date" series.

Rating: NC-17 to be safe

Disclaimer: If I owned them, or Henry, would I really be sitting around writing this?

Notes: To all icon makers who made Christmas icons, thanks for the inspiration! (you'll know why when you read the story)

Vicki Nelson entered her boyfriend, Henry Fitzroy's, apartment at exactly 10:00 as he had asked. The previous evening, she had been working on a case, and listening to Correen excitedly tell her all about the Christmas surprise that she had planned for her boyfriend, when his voice had entered her head.

_Victoria, come to my place at 10:00 tomorrow evening. I've got a early Christmas surprise for you_, she had heard him say in a seductive tone. She was becoming quite used to hearing him in her head. At first, it had scared her, knowing how connected they had become. She was quite independent and didn't like the idea of anyone being in her head. However, she and Henry had talked about it, quite in length, and she came to appreciate the upside of being able to communicate with him in this way. She trusted him completely and knew that he wouldn't use this ability to hurt her in any way. In fact, it could be very useful, such as when she needed his help and could call him without anyone else knowing she had done so. It could also be very fun, as she was finding out at this very moment.

"Henry?" she called out, nervous. He called from his bedroom, "In here, love. Come inside."

She tentatively entered his bedroom, and gasped. There were dozens of candles everywhere, lighting the room aglow. There were rose petals sprinkled on the bed. A bottle of champagne chilled next to it. The most beautiful thing though, at least in Vicki's opinion, stood about two feet from her. Henry was there in his room, wearing a wicked grin, a Santa hat perched atop his head. He also wore nothing else.

"Oh, my God," she spluttered, not knowing whether to laugh or jump him. He said, "What do you think, love?"

"Well, I don't know, Santa," she replied coyly, getting into the game. "I don't think that I deserve this present."

"Why not, my dear?" he replied, stepping closer to her. She held his gaze, and began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

"Well, I fell in love this year," she said, as she moved closer to him. "With a very sexy vampire. And, Santa, I'm afraid I let him… do things to me."

"What sorts of things, dear?" Henry asked, trying not to smirk as Vicki slid her shirt off of her shoulders.

"Oh, such things," she replied, reaching for the button on her jeans. "Such wicked, wanton, lustful things."

"I see," Henry replied, swallowing hard as she slowly slid her jeans down her legs, kicking them off. "Well, you are very lucky, dear."

"Oh?" Vicki asked teasingly. "Why is that, Santa?"

"Well, I am a very special Santa," replied Henry, stepping only inches from her. "I reward very naughty girls."

With that statement, Henry reached for Vicki and kissed her, hard. She reciprocated, and their tongues dueled as Henry reached for her bra and pulled it off. He spun her around and placed her on the bed, removing her panties as he did so. He pulled away from her, and she moaned in disappointment.

"Be patient, love," he smirked. "You trust me?"

"Of course,' she said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and reached into his drawer. He pulled out two lengths of red velvet rope. Vicki looked at them, and wordlessly reached her hands up. He smiled softly, and tied her hands to the headboard. He then stepped back, and said, "Let's see if this stimulates you as much as it did me."

Confused, she looked at him. He gave her an evil grin, and reached into his drawer again. He pulled out something that Vicki was very familiar with- a peacock feather. She gasped, and he smiled. "Hmm.. Where should I start?" he asked, taunting her.

"Wherever you like," she replied, much to his surprise. "I'm not very ticklish."

"You've never been tickled by a vampire before," he responded smugly, before running the feather down her arms. She gasped aloud, and he grinned. "I have a good touch, don't I? Just you wait until I get somewhere more… interesting."

"Ohh…" was all Vicki could reply, already trembling. He smirked, and proceeded to do the same to her that she had done to him. He ran the feather very slowly down her chest, reaching her breasts. He tormented her by circling her breasts with the feather, going very slowly until he reached her nipples. He flicked at them, enjoying Vicki's cries of pleasure as he did so. He then proceeded to run the feather down her legs, bypassing her core, and repeated this process until she was writhing beneath him. He stopped, and said, "Hmm… not very ticklish? I think that you are quite ticklish indeed.. I also think that you want a little more… stimulation."

"You know I do, you bastard!" she cried out. She was shocked at how wickedly he was wielding the feather. _Of course, you have had a lot of experience_, she thought.

"Never with anyone as willful as you," he replied, and Vicki groaned, realizing that she had transmitted the errant thought to him. "However, in the spirit of the season, I will grant you your wish. "

He walked over to the champagne bottle, and popped the cork. He bent over Vicki, and nudged her to open her mouth. She did so, and he poured champagne into her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, and he grinned again. He then poured the champagne over her chest. She gasped at the bubbling sensation, and he lowered his head. He licked the liquid off, concentrating his attentions on her now painfully hard nipples. She moaned loudly, and began to plead, "Please, Henry, please, I need your mouth, I need you…"

"You have me," he whispered, and poured more champagne down lower on her body. He began to lick at it again, and this time his tongue found her essence. He licked and suckled, and soon Vicki's body was wracked with an explosive orgasm. As she lay, panting, Henry gently reached up and undid her wrists.

"I knew you would pay me back for your homecoming surprise," she panted, calming down.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, smugly.

"You know I did, you arrogant ass. You hardly have to ask anymore," she replied, smiling at him. "And now, I have a surprise for you."

Before Henry knew it, he was on his back on the bed. Vicki grinned, and slid his hard length into her as she straddled him. He growled, his eyes went black, and his fangs descended. She began to ride him, and he matched her with his thrusts. As she approached her second climax, she bent down and kissed him, then leaned her head to the side. Henry growled again, and bit down, letting the unique combination of sugar and spice that was Vicki Nelson slide down his throat as he found his own release.

They both lay spent, curled up in each other's arms. "Merry Christmas, Henry," Vicki said, looking up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Victoria," he replied. "This is one of the best ones I have ever had. You are the best present I have ever gotten."

"That is very sweet, Your Grace," she replied as she traced her hand lightly over his chest. "You aren't so bad, either, Santa."

"So you did like the hat?" he grinned.

"I liked what was underneath it even better." she replied, grinning back. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, my dear," he replied, mildly shocked at the endearment that Vicki had used. As they fell asleep, Henry thought to Vicki, _Just you wait until New Year's_.

_Looking forward to it, Henry_, Vicki thought back. Then she thought to herself, _And you may just be surprised at what happens. _


End file.
